


Joy Ride

by caramelariana



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, author needed to vent, family fic, overuse of air quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi's father decides the family needs some "quality time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after suffering a situation not unlike Taichi's.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net 5/26/05. Reposted with edits.

_This is crap_ , tought Taichi from his seat in the back of his parents’ “brand new Expedition!” Taichi could appreciate their excitement, really he could. And it was nice that his mom wanted a larger car to drive around Taichi’s soccer team and Hikari’s cheer squad. Taichi just wished they didn’t force everyone else to “enjoy the moment”.

He had been happily chatting with his best friend online when his parents decided the family needed “quality time”. Taichi snorted. He loved his family, he just felt a bit claustrophobic at times. His heart leapt for joy as his cell phone rang. Pathetic that they hadn’t even left the driveway yet.

“Don’t even think about answering that phone Taichi,” warned his father. He continued to fiddle with the DVD player.

Taichi sighed in annoyance. He looked over at Hikari. She was happily chatting with their mother. They both went silent as his father began to explain the rules of the new car.

“Number one, there will be no eating in this car,” he explained. Taichi rolled his eyes. “The DVD player will only be used for long trips. Now here’s how you work the DVD player. It can either be played through the speakers or wireless headphones.” He then proceeded to insert a DVD so he could show them how to use it. As if they didn’t know how to work a DVD player.

Had Taichi’s father not been sitting next to him he would have pulled out his phone. As it was, he was about to kill himself out of boredom. He glanced at his sister who was watching in excitement. Oh such simple minds.

_Oh, Ice Age,_ Taichi observed as the movie came on. Too bad he couldn’t enjoy it. How long was this going to take? He was sure their neighbors were wondering what the heck they were doing. He should make a new reality series. “When the Middle Class Get New Toys”, he could see it now.

He briefly wondered if his parents realized that all these “cool things” about the car were a normal part of his and Hikari’s generation. They knew how to use a DVD player, radio, air conditioning, etc. At this point even Hikari was spacing out.

Finally his father moved to the driver’s seat. Taichi threw his head against the seat. He really just wanted to go back to his room and back online. He nearly growled as his father began to show his mom the window and light controls.

Just as Taichi was about to suffer death by pen, his father switched on the car. They pulled out of the driveway and around the block. “Isn’t she a nice ride?” his father asked. Taichi slapped on a grin and nodded. After a trip around the block they pulled back into their drive. Taichi leapt out of the car and ran back upstairs to tell Yamato about the wasted hour of his life that he would never get back.


End file.
